unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Black
Piper Black (パイパー黒 Paipā kuro) is an S-Class Mage of the Regia Luna Guild who utilizes the magic Cryo-Storm and Telekinesis. Appearance Piper has long, light purple hair and blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top of them in close images of her. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she have been known to keep her journal and a lollipop. She is usually known to be seen with a lollipop in her mouth, and so it is thought she always has lollipops in her pocket. Personality She is known to be quiet, and lonely. She dislikes having to start a conversation because she thinks that her voice is weird and that whenever she starts a conversation people think the topic is awkward and weird. She remains alone most of the time, staying secluded in the library or sitting alone at the bar. The only people she seems to enjoy the company of is of Aster and a few of the other guild members. Although this to be true, she is also shown to have another personality when she decides to talk to people she is shown to be very nice and have a very perverted sense of humor, which make most people in the guild laugh. History She had grown up in an abandoned, and supposedly haunted, manor; the Black Manor. During a job Aster had discovered her weak and malnourished body laying on one of the decaying beds, and had taken her back to the guild and kept her hidden until she was healthy again. When she was healthy she thought of Aster as a mother, in who she learned Telekinesis from, after showing immense capabilities in an advanced form of Ice Magic known as Cryo-Storm, which she then mastered making her one of the strongest Mages in the guild. Aster had shown to let Piper play with the other kids in the Guild and would train her everyday, and if they weren't training Aster would let her help in stacking books or helping other guild members on jobs. In the trial a few years ago held by the previous Guild Master, no matter how many times Aster told her to leave her side she stood with Aster and helped Aster with fending off the younger and stronger members in the Guild, permitting them to finish just behind the Nova Goddesses. After that year Piper was selected for an S-Class Trial, in which she then victoriously triumphed in. She then was re-nicknamed the Frigid Cinderella for her ice abilities, but known by Dark Guilds as Yuki-Onna. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Cryo-Storm: Cryo-Storm is an advanced Caster-Type Ice Magic which allows the Caster to not only manipulate and create the element of ice, but the more skilled users much like Piper, can morph parts of their bodies into ice, or condense the ice down into different shapes to explode once hitting the opponent or the target. This is Piper's signature magic, and in which she was given the name Frigid Cinderella and Yuki-Onna. This specific type of Ice Magic also allows the caster to manipulate not only their own created ice, but also the ice created by others to then deflect or ricochet the attack back at them. *'Ice Claws': Instead of creating ice or manipulating ice Piper will cause ice to form over hands in very large claw shapes, which are known to be able to penetrate hundreds of different metal compounds and alloys with ease, showing capable to cut through multiple layers of very tough steel, which gives her the ability to fight any armed opponents by slicing through their weapons then striking them and knocking them down with ease. **'Iced Phoenix's Sword Dance': By coating her hands in ice Piper then utilizes her abilities in agility and speed to strike the opponents with ease. She will rotate her upper body and spiral around on her feet in a whirlwind of movements to destroy the opponents weapons or cut through thick metal alloys. *'Flurry': Piper will create a sphere of snow energy in her two cupped hands which look as if in a prayer stance. Once she opens her hands towards the opponent she will unleash a large wave of ice spheres at the opponent, which then melts down very quickly to become a heavy torrent of snow when it contacts the opponent. This can cause a range of blunt-force damage depending on where the opponent stands, the intensity of the blow stronger the closer to the center you stand. *'Ice Clone': This spell allows Piper to create an entire copy of herself made out of ice, which then can take attacks for her and also move by itself and also say things much like she would say. Although this clone can move they are incapable of fighting and unlike Piper they are unwilling to cast spells, although they were made to do so. *'Ice Knife': Piper will make a condensed ice kunai knife which when thrown at the opponent will explode into a spell much like Flurry, unleashing ice which is quickly melted into snow and can cause a range of damage on the opponent depending on where they stand. Another more offensive variant of this attack (using the same name and same basics) will turn the knife into a spiked ball of ice mid flight. *'Frost's White Armor': Unlike Ice Clone instead of using ice to make a clone of herself she will turn a mass of ice clones into icy white armor which then cover her body and deflect attacks, but will be turned into snow eventually if she doesn't dismiss it fast enough, which might be capable of smothering her to death. *'Roses Winter Thorns': From her fingertips Piper will cause multiple whips of ice to form, which she will then to attack her opponents. Occasionally she will double them up to make larger ones which cause more damage when attacking the opponent. This is good to use for defensive purposes because it can be manipulated by Cryokinesis or Telekinesis which will then allow these to prevent enemy attacks from any area around the caster, acting much like ten snakes. *'Unyielding Winter's Rampart': This is Piper's favorite defensive spells as it creates a very thick layer of snow and ice which can block and deflect 100 spells with massive power before falling. This can be used as a large wall which will prevent the opponent from crossing through an area and also deflect attacks which strike the rampart which can be very helpful when evading tougher opponents. This takes a large amount of energy to cast so it is rarely used by Piper, although it is her favorite. *'Condensed Ice Nova': When used by Piper she will create a gigantic star molded of ice, then condense it down into a medium-sized sphere above her hand, then using Cryokinesis and Telekinesis to hold it like this, before throwing it down at the ground before an opponent causing it to explode and expand which causes a giant spiked nova of ice to erupt causing severe damage to the enemies if struck. This can cause more damage the longer it is condensed down, but this spell takes a long time to charge and cannot be used in tight or small spaces. **'Fallen Meteor': Unlike Condensed Ice Nova this spell is designed to kill the enemies on contact, by throwing the condensed nova which has been condensed down to a hand held size, into the air, which then causes a severe explosion and expansion in the air which then falls towards the ground, and it will either then crush or impale the opponent to death. This is designed to only be a last resort and to never be used on friends, no matter the circumstance. *'Winter Blossoms': This is much like Flurry and Condensed Ice Nova but, once in contact with the ground it will cause massive towers of ice to form and strike multiple opponents, which is very difficult to deflect or protect against as it is capable of striking from all around the opponent. Unlike both Flurry and Condensed Ice Nova it will land a hit no matter the circumstance and always delivers very strong attacks. *'Ice Forest': Piper's hair becomes a crystalline lavender-blue and she lowers the temperature of the air around her to a sub-zero level, in which she withstands due to training and her abilities of Cryokinesis to freeze anything in the surrounding area, also making a large iced spike area just around her body, then freezing anything which comes into the immediate area around her. This makes her a deadly shot and able to prevent any spells from touching her whilst doing this. **'Demon's Arctic Tsunami' A variant of Ice Forest, Piper will jump into the air and will freeze all the water vapor in the immediate area causing the airspace around her to become a giant version of Fallen Meteor except this is mainly used when she wishes to cause minor harm to the enemy, but still defeat them in one shot. She will not be harmed due to her abilities in Telekinesis. Once impacted onto the ground this will loose a large wave of ice spikes which grow the further away they get. *'Winter Javelin': She uses her magical abilities to shape a large javelin of ice which she will then use to fend off opponents by moving it with either her own immense strength or Telekinesis and Cryokinesis. This spell is known to be capable of smashing into the ground and drilling through it to create a large crack which will throw the opponents balance off. *'Yuki-Onna's Karma Ice Blade': Piper will generate a large spiked ball of ice in her hands which she holds above her head before unleashing it upon the opponent which is designed to cause instant, painless death. This is used during battles against those who have betrayed Piper, and have attempted and desire to kill her currently. This is her signature spell she uses to wipe out Guild Masters of Dark Guilds, showing no remorse. Telekinesis: Piper learned this magic from the woman she looks up to as a mother, Aster. She has shown immense skill and perfection in utilizing this skill and has made her own level of Telekinesis which also works on her magic named Cryokinesis. This magic allows her to gather and lift objects at will, also drop and propel them, which can allow her to form buildings or destroy them. *'Collapse': This very intimidating name is a very powerful spell, in which she surrounds herself in a very large aura of icy blue, then causing the area around her to collapse down into the ground in a wave, causing the further away the person is from Piper to be higher up, the closer being lower down. Once the person is attracted to the center right near Piper she will then cast a spell upon them to then take them out quickly. *'Compact': Piper will lift many heavy objects and obstacles in the room and compact them into a large boulder of objects which she will then toss around and cause severe damage to the opponent and also destroy the larger obstacles that she is incapable of lifting by herself. *'Lift': A very basic spell in which she will lift and obstacle as long as not larger than a certain amount then move it out of the way to move through areas in which others cannot access and protect her, much like during the trial years ago when Aster had run out of energy she used this spell to make a secluded area in which none could access so they could recharge and heal for the next rounds of battle. Cryokinesis: Specially made as a mixture of Telekinesis and Cryo-Storm which allows her to bend any ice in the area to form whatever fits her needs, making her severely deadly in icy and winter climates. This also allows her to make discs of sub-zero temperatures which will freeze anything they come in contact with, right back to the point of fire. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although being very skilled in keeping her opponents very far away with her and utilizing an array of ranged attacks she is also shown to be immensely capable of fighting with masterful ability and capability, fending off the lowly infantry of dark guilds with ease. Immense Agility: Piper has been shown to be able to be able to whirl herself around her opponents and knock them onto the ground moving too quickly for them to catch, then utilizing cartwheels and flip kicks to knock them around and play with them as if they were lowly fools. Immense Speed: She has shown great capabilities in not only agility and evasiveness but also to be capable of dodging around enemies simple spells with high movement abilities. Immense Strength: Due to hundreds of training hours she has built up an immense strength capability, able to knock back any opponent with ease and also able to slash through metal alloys with her claws. Immense Durability: Piper can take multiple strong hits from opponents and also be capable to return attacks and still be standing. She then also is shown to be able to block hits and still remain without bruises. Keen Intellect: Since Piper had to return to health before joining the Guild she had been hidden in the library, in which she had plenty of time to read many books and gain much knowledge on magical combat. Trivia *Piper's name is based off of the main character Piper Halliwell from Charmed, based off of Mizore Shirayuki from Rosario + Vampire and her magic is based off of Mizore's, Balthazar 's from Magico and Uranus 's and Marie Tenjuin 's from Psyren, making her themed from five different characters. Navigation Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Female Character